


Штормовой оркестр

by Dejga



Series: Сказка для ветра [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, детектив, фантастика, фентези
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2019-10-02 06:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dejga/pseuds/Dejga
Summary: О недобром чуде рождения и дуальности синергии.Таймлайн параллелен историям «Сто могил господина Тхора» и «Белое, белое, белое».





	1. Chapter 1

Третий звонок колокольчика, будто невзначай раскачивающегося под сквозняком, заставил Скари медленно и небрежно засунуть руку в секретный кармашек одеяла. Не открывая глаз и стараясь казаться спящей, она сжала ладонь на гладкой рукояти топорика.

Третий удар — значит, Змея уже в комнате. Чуть слышный шорох доносился с полок стеллажа: эта зараза предусмотрительно избегала ползать по полу после того, как дней десять назад ее чуть не сожрала Булочка.

_Ну давай, скотина. Ближе._

Змея замерла, не то готовясь к броску, не то размышляя. Скари крепче сжала рукоять, пытаясь подавить возбужденный оскал.

_Ну давай. Да-вай. Да-вай._

Так же медленно и истомно, не открывая глаз, она потянулась, прикрыв шею одеялом и провокационно выставив голую левую руку. Один укус пережить можно, противоядий вон полный чемодан, главное, чтоб не в артерию.

С полки раздался короткий, чуть слышный шорох, змея явно приготовилась к прыжку — а в следующую секунду с первого этажа раздался такой грохот, что весь стеллаж чуть не рухнул.

Змея бросилась обратно к вентиляционному отверстию; Скари, подскочив, шарахнула по полкам топором, но промахнулась. Гренка лаял, Булочка рычала, ветры совместными усилиями пытались сбросить незваную гостью на пол, но она прижималась к поверхности слишком плотно и скоро только желтый хвост мелькнул напоследок. Ябеда бросился за ней.

Скари, сплюнув, переглянулась с Фроудом, потерла лицо и некоторое время сидела на кровати, прислушиваясь. Потом — раз все равно уже проснулась — подошла к окну.

Начинался рассвет; остроконечные разноцветные крыши со множеством флюгеров чуть виднелись в сером утреннем тумане. Особенно впечатляюще выглядел один, в виде огромного парусника на длинном шесте: он был расположен так высоко, что сейчас казалось, будто он плывет по облакам.

Прислушиваясь к возне Арчи, собиравшего опрокинутые ящики внизу, Скари открыла резную деревянную шкатулку, достала несколько собственноручно приготовленных палочек благовоний, установила их на подоконнике и зажгла. Потом замерла, ожидая.

Гости не заставили себя ждать — три городских ветра прилетели к лакомству, принялись крутиться рядом, жадно впитывая легкий дымок. Скари потянула к ним руки, и они осторожно касались ее ладоней — как полудикие, но доверчивые животные.

Потом она зажгла смесь для своего пса.

Работа над знаком трансформации шла полным ходом, и каждый день нужно было придумывать что-то новое, так что она много экспериментировала с ветрами: вплетала их в шерсть и подмешивала в краску, изобрела для них угощения в виде благовоний, пара и дыма, пела для них песни и подвешивала им карандаши, как в Тысечелунном. Ей понадобилось несколько сложных сеансов молчания, чтобы уловить, что будет вкусным для ветров, но потом это начало даваться все легче, как будто в ее собственном теле появились нужные рецепторы.

Ябеда вернулся, виновато ткнулся в руку. Ясно, Змею он опять упустил — та умудрилась захлопнуть за собой какой-то мини-люк. Ну и ладно — первый раз, что ли.

Скари зажгла благовоние и для него. Потом, глядя на дальние облака, глубоко вдохнула.

Разбирать себя на нити, переплетать, складывать новый узор, как в орнаменте или калейдоскопе; вдыхать ветра, растворяя в крови их ощущение полета; представлять собственное скольжение над крышами — туда, к белому облаку; чуть отвести в сторону руки, сосредотачиваясь, всем телом пытаясь устремиться в небо... Это давало легкость и счастье. Увы, не давало только крыльев.

...Транс разрушили послышавшиеся на лестнице шаги. Стоило тщательно накрученной радости исчезнуть, как сердце сжалось: прошло уже две трети пути до дома, и ощущение самоуверенности первых дней постепенно сменялось удушливой паникой. Успехи касались чего угодно — но не превращения.

Первые дни Скари утешала себя тем, что умерев, хотя бы окажется рядом с отцом, но потом поняла, что встреча с ним будет хуже всего. Признаться ему, что так и не смогла взлететь, а главное — что не выполнила миссию, не спасла всех от той угрозы, которую, очевидно, представлял из себя неведомый птенчик? Нет, это было бы невыносимо. Если уж оказаться перед ним — то после того, как дело будет сделано.

Зашел ее наставник — пожилой, чуть кривой на бок мужчина, державший в руках цыпляче-желтый сверток. Скари повернула к нему голову. Неудачу следовало поскорее выкинуть из головы, на этом нельзя было зацикливаться. Тем более что были и другие насущные дела.

— Привет, Венире. Скажи, тут где-то продают мангустов? Та Змея опять приползала ночью.

Мужчина раздосадованно поцокал языком.

— Вот же прицепилась к вам падлюка. Да, должны продавать, милая, я поищу. А теперь одеваемся. Сегодня Солнечные, — он протянул ей сверток ярко-желтой одежды, — я уж как смог подобрал, у них штанов не бывает женских. Одевайтесь, за завтраком поболтаете с новой подружкой.

Он вышел, потом опять засунул голову в комнату:

— Не укусила хоть?

Скари покачала головой, скептически рассматривая лимонную блузу с кружевами и воланами.

— Не укусила. И Венире, слушай, я поставила на нее несколько ловушек, но она не попала ни в одну даже близко. Как думаешь, она может быть Видящей или может, у нее тоже есть знак интуиции?

Он вернулся в комнату, задумчиво потер подбородок. Скари зашла за ширму и Фроуд тут же задернул за ней занавес.

— Может быть, — донесся из комнаты голосы наставника. — В этой истории так все запуталось, что уже не разберешь, где чей клан. Кошмарное время.

— И что мне делать теперь? — Скари принялась стаскивать пижаму. — Так мы танцевать друг вокруг друга бесконечно будем. Сколько раз она уже пыталась на меня напасть с момента отъезда? Пять? Семь? Что делают Видящие, когда соперничают? Как могут противостоять двое, если они чувствуют ближайшие шаги друг друга?

Пока Скари сражалась со сложного кроя рукавами блузы, из комнаты донеслось задумчивое хмыканье.

— Вот у них и спросим. Сделаем Видящих следующими. Я поищу вам кого-нибудь. Может, заодно проконсультируют.

...Солнечная ждала их в небольшом кафе на открытой площадке, густо оплетенной розами. Она оказалась изящной пожилой женщиной в кружевном платье с открытыми плечами — те выглядели все еще точеными. Желтый цвет одежды, хоть естественный для клана, после очередного приключения со Змеей все же настораживал, и Скари осторожно попыталась прощупать ее отношение. Вроде бы все было нормально.

Венире сам заказал Скари завтрак, придирчиво выбрав ту еду, которую еще не было в путешествии, после чего откланялся.

Уличные сквозняки сразу же принялись крутиться у ног, дергая ее штаны, ждали подачки, и Скари положила на землю мешочек с травами: запах понемногу пойдет, и то корм. Женщина ласково улыбнулась ей:

— Итак, вы хотите поиграть, как будто вы одна из нас? Это странная просьба, но я не против.

— Да. Так уж вышло, что мне нужно научиться меняться. Буду благодарна, если научите, как вести себя по-вашему.

— Хорошо, тогда начнем. Что хорошего было этим утром?

Скари помедлила, обдумывая. Она подозревала, что в таких случаях принято отвечать что-то по поводу чудесной погоды; с другой стороны, в самом начале работы над новый знаком она дала себе зарок играть максимально честно.

— Больше всего меня радует, что я не умерла.

— Это действительно хорошо, — невозмутимо отозвалась Солнечная. — Сколько не умерла?

— Простите? — слегка растерялась Скари. — Вы мой возраст имеете в виду?

Та улыбнулась:

— Как долго нависала угроза?

— Хм-м. Собственно, она еще не исчезла, я так и не знаю, что за человек хочет меня убить, но все длилось, ну минут пять.

Им принесли заказ, и Скари завистливо посмотрела на поданное Солнечной пирожное: она пробовала такое позавчера и ей ужасно понравилось, только вот до превращения Дрек запретил дважды есть одно и тоже.

— Хорошо. Значит, — женщина что-то мысленно прикинула, — можете радоваться этому еще минут десять. Искренне — почувствуйте, как хорошо дышать и двигаться. Потом начинайте опять стараться не умереть, раз угроза не миновала. А то знаете, некоторые так увлекаются празднованием своих побед, что становятся похожи, ну скажем, на победителя-бегуна, который продолжает гордо стоять на призовом месте и махать руками, когда публика уже давно разошлась по домам, а соперники начали готовиться к новому забегу.

— Поразительное здравомыслие, — откликнулась Скари за секунду до того как сообразила, насколько это прозвучало бестактно, — то есть...

Впрочем, Солнечная не обиделась. Она снова тихо засмеялась:

— Да, я знаю, что наш клан считают наивным до глупости. Но заметьте — мы не вымерли, мы процветаем. Просто секрет долгого и благополучного ношения розовых очков заключается в том, чтобы вовремя поднимать их на лоб. А теперь спросите, что радует меня.

Пока после послушно заданного вопроса женщина рассказывала о выздоровевшем еноте и приятной поездке в другой город, в руку ткнулся не утерпевший Ябеда, донесший возбужденные голоса: «Смотри, вон она сидит! Давай подойдем — да ну, как мы просто так подойдем — а давай тоже там сядем как будто случайно — да, и закажем ей что-нибудь — интересно, она автограф даст?»

Через минуту в служившей входом цветочной арке показалась компания из нескольких юношей и девушек в пестрых одеждах, как будто смешанных из разных кланов. Возбужденно перешептываясь, они уселись за столик неподалеку, при этом очень старательно и очень неуклюже пытаясь не смотреть в сторону Скари.

Та тем временем попыталась сосредоточиться на рассказе; и то ли присутствие Солнечной само по себе действовало благотворно, то ли утро в самом деле выдалось очень уж свежим и ясным, то ли присутствие ветров и поклонников утешало, но настроение понемногу исправилось, да и новая еда оказалась весьма неплохой.

Скари улыбнулась женщине:

— А еще хорошо — я вот к мужу еду. Есть у вас какие-то в этом отношении традиции?

Та расцвела:

— Блокнот!

— Блокнот?

С сияющей улыбкой склонившись ближе, Солнечная схватила Скари за пальцы.

— Да. Мы с подросткового возраста начинаем вести блокнот, вписываем то, что нравится. А потом, когда начинаем с кем-то встречаться, обмениваемся. Так проще понять, как человеку понравится, в какое место, скажем пригласить и как правильный подарок выбрать. Ну, понятно, есть несколько уровней блокнотов, у постарше людей там всякие-разные э, предпочтения... О, в моем последнем блокноте бумага чуть не загоралась, когда я разное вписывала, а когда последнему мужу отдала, так он...

Скари, оскалившись, тоже наклонилась к ней ближе.

_А идейка-то неплоха, после разлуки разное в голову лезет._

... Расстались они через час, нашептавшись, нахихикавшись и договорившись о новой встрече; по итогам беседы появилось несколько определенно новых и свежих идей, только вот озвучивать их Готье придется самой при встрече: не доверишь такое не бумаге, ни Фроуду.

Солнечная ушла, а Скари осталась допивать коктейль, заказанный загадочными фанатами — кажется, они были в восторге, когда она его приняла. Проводив женщину взглядом, она повернулась к компании и ветер осыпал ее лепестками роз:

— Итак?

«Фанаты» так дружно покраснели, как будто заранее натренировались делать это одновременно.

— Мы вас видели на боях, — сбиваясь, проговорил наконец лохматый светловолосый парень, — это знаете, ужасно интересно, и ветры это еще!

Скари приосанилась. Карьера боев была не сказать чтоб головокружительной, но на семь проигрышей девять побед для новичка все же неплохо. Кроме того, она знала, что выглядит эффектно со своими ветрами, и с удовольствием использовала их, где могла.

— А вы ведь священница, да? — к ней потянулась коротко стриженная брюнетка с разными глазами, синим и черным. — Вы еще читаете проповеди? Ведь не только Птицам можно, да?

Теперь в разнообразии и пестроте их одежд Скари заметила общую деталь — у кого металлические, у кого тканевые браслеты с застежками в виде пожимающих друг друга ладоней.

— Да, иногда читаю, можно всем. А вы из какого клана, если не секрет? — Скари указала на один из браслетов, — это ваш знак?

Компания тихо засмеялись.

— О, нет, нет, наоборот, — отозвался лохматый, — мы из разных все кланов, просто ну это знаете, мы решили, что это все предрассудки... Если честно, совсем честно, это, мы к вам не только из-за боев, просто у вас такая история интересная, во все кланы нос суете, ой, ну в смысле это по-хорошему... Такое объединение... И мы решили что тоже, ну его все, будем дружить все вместе, и вот... знак себе придумали...

Это было очень мило; на всякий случай она все же попыталась прощупать их старым знаком, но не поймала ничего, кроме щенячьего, зашкаливающего восхищения и радости. Что ж — раз уж она сегодня Солнечная, этим нужно было наслаждаться по всем правилам.

* * *

 

...Второй бой выиграл Летун, и их гримерка взорвалась аплодисментами: этот город дал сцену, за которой могли украдкой наблюдать и участники.

Скари сидела на спине Тигра, того самого, за которым наблюдала еще в Харстаде и с которым за время путешествия успела сдружиться.

Кругленькая помощница Брунем дернула ее за рукав, провизжав:

— Готовься, ты теперь!

Эшли прикоснулась к другому плечу:

— Удачи. Жду вечером на концерте.

Со сцены послышался голос Брунем; слова, превращавшие кровь в чистый кипящий адреналин:

— Иииии наша святая Скари!

Она выскочила на сцену, приветственно размахивая руками; как всегда, зрение пронзительно обострилось, так что можно было рассмотреть даже верхние ряды. Ее новый «фанклуб» тоже был здесь: на первом ряду все умостились, хоть и вразброс.

Высокая плотная соперница в меховых обмотках была незнакомой; мгновение они с интересом рассматривали друг друга.

Брунем вскинула руку:

— И...

И тут в лицо Скари подул сильный ветер, так, что даже одежда начала развеваться. Она удивленно вскинула руку — откуда он был в закрытом помещении? Он был незнакомый, непонятный, его не удавалось увидеть. Через миг она осознала и другую странность — ветер явно не действовал ни на ее соперницу, ни на Брунем, ни на публику — у тех ни волоска не шевелилось.

На нее смотрели удивленно — она всегда дралась с использованием ветров, но таких эффектов еще не было.

Еще через секунду ветер превратился в натуральную бурю, оторвал Скари от пола — и впечатал ее в стену с такой силой, что она потеряла сознание.

 

[ХРОНОЛОГИЧЕСКОЕ ПРОДОЛЖЕНИЕ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314475/chapters/40728452)


	2. Chapter 2

— Это были они.

— Что?

Скари открыла глаза. Она была в своей комнате; рядом стояли Венире и Фроуд, да жалостливо подвывающий Гренка опирался о кровать передними лапами.

Боль из-за ушибленной спины терялась на фоне дикой, разрывающей сердце печали, как будто что-то важное у нее отняли, да узорные шрамы горели огнем — посмотрев на руки, Скари увидела, что они воспалились.

Потерев лоб, она села на кровати, потом, вздрогнув от неожиданной страшной мысли, попробовала своим ветром сдвинуть плакат на стене — получилось. Значит, это не потеряно.

— Долго я была без сознания?

— Пару часов, — откликнулся Фроуд, прежде чем Венире успел открыть рот.

— Оххх. Брунем сильно ругалась?

— Нет. Это было внезапно и зрелищно, она сказала, что хорошо даже, если один раз. Так кто «они»?

Пес-ветер кое-как втиснулся в комнату, закружил бумаги, сочувственно ее лизнул. Стало легче.

— Компания странная. Утром со мной познакомились и были там. На арене. Знак орет, что это из-за них, — морщась от боли, Скари показала ладонь. — Что они делали, когда я упала?

— Не знаю, меня другие вещи в тот момент волновали, — заметил Фроуд мрачно. — Но я действительно ощущал угрозу. Они опасны.

— Так пока вы лежали, они приходили, я не пустил, — встревожился Венире. — Больше вообще не подпускать их к вам?

Скари покачала головой, почесывая за ушами Гренку.

— Нет, что ты. Лучше пусть на виду будут. Притворюсь, что ничего не поняла, может, что-то разнюхаю. Может, и змейка моя желтенькая среди н..., — она с трудом подавила зевок, — среди них.

В дверь просунулась девица из Пауков (количество черепов на ее одежде побило все рекорды даже по меркам Воронов).

— Ой, вы очнулись уже? Как хорошо, мы так испугались! Почта пришла — и я сейчас ужин накрою.

Весь месяц путешествия она с величайшим старанием выполняла свои обязанности, хотя подобной работой явно никогда не занималась и теперь играла в служанку так же, как сама Скари день за днем играла в представителей других кланов.

Важным достоинством Паучихи оказалось и то, что она легко и с явным удовольствием приноравливалась к ежедневно меняющимся повадкам своей хозяйки, в том числе без труда вытерпела пару дней «избалованной принцессы», не способной даже самостоятельно обуться.

_Кстати, об играх и перевоплощениях._

Растирая горящие огнем руки, Скари улыбнулась ей:

— Хорошо выглядишь сегодня.

Ужинали, как обычно, все вместе.

Вполуха слушая остальных и время от времени подхватывая с тарелки куски курятины, Скари читала письмо от Эмбора.

Увы, о желтой Змее он ничего не знал. Из столичного Дома Ботропса, к которому она, очевидно, принадлежала, никто в последнее время не выезжал по слухам; да и покойная Кобра ни с какими Ботропсами вроде бы не дружила (это было плохо — зато дальше шли увлекательные городские сплетни, и они помогли хоть ненадолго расслабиться и забыть о проблемах).

Венире был погружен в размышления — очевидно, уже прикидывал, как обеспечить «день Видящих». Молодые Пауки рассуждали о каком-то новомодном поэте, время от времени начиная вслух декламировать особо душераздирающие строки про безысходность и тлен.

Фроуд, как всегда, ужинал вместе с ними — Скари поджигала для него благовония на тарелке. Сидевший рядом Арчи как раз восхищенно рассказывал ему о какой-то зверюшке из местного зоомагазина.

За рационом самого Арчи Скари следила пристально, несколько раз даже специально брала его с собой в таверны, предлагая заказывать любую еду — но мяса он избегал, даже если его ели все остальные. За время путешествия он превратился в волка только один раз, и то просто перешел из комнаты в комнату и устроился спать на новом месте — и, как и в первый раз, утром он ничего не помнил об этом.

А вот Булочка превращаться не хотела — хотя сон, что в ногах ее кровати оказалась девочка с вырезанными глазами, снился Скари периодически. Он казался неожиданно страшным — почти таким же, где она обнаруживала, что их совместная с Эйбраном магия начала рассеиваться и на теле проступают пятна гнили.

После ужина, тихо ругаясь на икоту, Скари отошла с Фроудом к окну.

— Что ты сам думаешь о происшествии с ветром?

Помедлив, как будто прислушиваясь к себе, он наконец проговорил:

— О природе того ветра я ничего не знаю, он непонятен. Он... что-то другое. Но знаю, что те люди опасны. В первую очередь почему-то для меня. Это инстинкт — похоже даже не на ощущение хищника, а на ощущение высоты у людей, которые ее боятся.

— Да? Ябеда утром сам к ним полез.

Фроуд только пожал плечами.

— Мы с ним разные, госпожа. Да и собака, мне кажется, тоже их не боится. Но я предпочел бы к ним не приближаться.

Выдохнув, Скари посмотрела в окно. История без сомнения сделала очередной крутой поворот — как будто мало других проблем, начиная с превращения.

— Ладно. Тогда постараюсь разобраться с ними в ближайшее время. А ты знаешь что, навести-ка Эйбрана. Скажи — я знаю, что уже куча времени прошла, мы разъехались и все такое — но нельзя ли как-то дистанционно вызвать и расспросить призрака той Кобры, что я убила? Это желтая Змея или пытается отомстить конкретно за нее, или она из уцелевших зеленоглазок, а в этом случае они должны были как-то друг друга знать. Свинство, мне нужно хотя бы знать, какой у этой дряни человеческий облик! И домой по дороге загляни, как там дела вообще.

...Вечер был суматошный. Пауки остались паковать вещи в дорогу — этой ночью предстоял очередной переезд в очередной город. Сама Скари помогла Эшли со спецэффектами на концерте, потом отправилась веселиться в бар вместе с коллегами по арене. Правда, как следует расслабиться не удавалось — Венире считал эти выходки отличной тренировкой.

Едва зашли, он прошептал ей на ухо: «Сами подумайте: вы дочь Лорда могущественного клана, теперь еще и наша Княгиня — что вам делать с этим сбродом?». Что поделаешь: приходилось прочувствовать эту позицию. Приходилось помнить о том, как велика пропасть между даже бракованными оборотнями и другими кланами, насколько выше оборотни по умолчанию; о своем рождении в столице, в которую вряд ли кого-то из присутствующих даже на день пустят; о том, скольких усилий стоила ей учеба у Лацио, которая дала ей этот титул.

Спустя полчаса, подавая напиток, Венире вновь коснулся ее плеча: «Сами подумайте: кровь — это всего лишь предрассудки, да и что за заслуга родится кем-то? Имеют значение только собственные достижения». И на лету нужно было переключаться, думать о том, сколь многое ее друзья и подруги делали каждый на своем пути; насколько многие из них были лучше, смелее и умнее некоторых известных ей оборотней.

Так продолжалось четыре или пять раз — от доверчивости к паранойе, от уверенности, что важнее всего сиюминутные радости — к попыткам прослеживать последствия даже ниочемной болтовни; от обожествления правил к их нарушению.

В финале таких тренировок Скари всегда ощущала себя такой измученной, как будто таскала тяжести, и странно пустой — когда уже можно было «вернуться», собственная личность и собственные убеждения начинали казаться такой же фальшивой временной маской; казалось, что она падает в небытие. В эти моменты превращение казалось ближе всего — но не удавалось.

Впрочем, тем быстрей от этой усталости она уснула в экипаже, когда пришло время отправляться в дорогу.

* * *

Ей снилась Тронная башня, отчаянно далекая земля и собственная полная и провальная неготовность. Сон был в последнее время частый, но только на этот раз внизу почему-то пылали костры, да еще Альсталл не столкнул ее, как обычно, а буркнул, что она замазура, и принялся вытирать лицо мокрой и не самой ароматной тряпкой. Некоторое время Скари послушно терпела, потом острожно и вежливо начала вырываться. Потом проснулась.

— Фу, прекрати!

Отпихнув Булочку, увлеченно лизавшую ее лицо, она села на кровати. Потом, зевая, погладила и волчицу, и Гренку, и Пряника, и Ябеду и еще какого-то случайно влетевшего в комнату мелкого ветра. Потом подошла к окну.

Новый город оказался хорош — утопающий в зелени и цветах, архитектурой немного похожий на предыдущий, но с б **о** льшим количеством разноцветных витражей и пестрых вывесок.

После короткого стука заглянул Венире:

— Слышь, я нашел те Видящую, в полдень где-то припрется. Не сказать, что лучший вариант, но что было. Новые тряпки, — он швырнул ей сверток.

Одеждой на этот раз оказалось простая майка со штанами и легкое пончо. Ну, бывало и хуже.

Покормив весь зверинец и Ябеду, а заодно выставив на подоконник благовония для местных ветров в знак приветствия, Скари вышла. Арчи отправился с ней. Гренка топал рядом на поводке, Булочка на другом (впрочем, это было простой формальностью, поскольку чаще всего она ходила, держась зубами за один из Гренкиных хвостов).

Они отправились вниз по затененной высокими деревьями мощеной улице. Стены домов обильно оплетали вьюнки; многие балконы были сплошь заставлены цветами.

На соседней улице обнаружился длинный ряд магазинов. Здесь уже было немало прохожих, и на их процессию оглядывались: собак вроде Гренки тут явно еще не видели. Какой-то ребенок попытался увязаться за ними следом и разрыдался, когда ему это не позволили; рыжая девушка на велосипеде с цветочной корзиной проехала мимо них взад-вперед три раза.

_Кстати о магазинах — можно и еще один вопрос решить попутно._

Оставив Арчи с животными на улице, Скари зашла в ближайшие двери.

За продавцом — миловидным юношей в огромных очках — возвышались ряды барабанов, сверкающих тарелок и духовых инструментов.

Не успела Скари сделать пары шагов, как от стенда с флейтами раздалось тихое гнусавое шипенье, будто у страдающей насморком змеи. Шепнув: «Ябеда, не смей», Скари подошла к прилавку.

— Все мы люди! Я ищ...

Флейта взвизгнула так надсадно, что оба чуть не подскочили.

— Извиняюсь, — изумился продавец, поправляя очки, — у нас такого раньше не было.

— Это я извиняюсь, мой свинюк шалит. Я хотела узнать...

ВИИУИИИ!

— ... Не продает ли кто-то из ваших знакомых мангустов? — закончила Скари, показывая в сторону флейты кулак.

ВИИИИИИИИИИИИИИУУУИИИ!

Глаза продавца за очками становились все больше, тем не менее, он пытался сделать вид, что ничего не происходит.

— Вам нужен просто питомец или...

ВИИИИИИИИИИИИИИССССссссххх

— ...защита от змей? У меня есть друг, он тренирует их специально...

ВИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИ!

— ДА ЗАМОЛЧИ ТЫ!!! Простите, я не вам, — Скари вытерла лоб. — Так где этот ваш знакомый есть? От змей нужно, да.

СсссхххИИИИИ!!!!

— На соседнем перекрестке направо, потом еще через два направо, вывеска с мангустом в шляпе, — юноша поправил очки и, нервно глянув на стенд, благоговейным шепотом осведомился, — а флейту-то свинюку брать будете?

— Спасибо. И да, давайте уж, — вздохнув, Скари полезла за кошельком. — Все равно она уже подудетая.

Теперь на них оглядывались в три раза чаще — к прочей экзотике добавилась и флейта, сама по себе истошно верещащая в руках Скари.

...Дома обнаружился не вполне приятный сюрприз — на кровати Скари лежала мертвая дикая птица. Все ее четыре крыла были переломаны и измяты, а брюшко вспорото. Со всей очевидностью — привет от змеюки.

_Лааадно._

Скари поставила переноску с мангустом на пол — пусть животные знакомятся, — и убрала дохлятину. Потом в воспитательных целях флейту заткнула простынью, а Ябеду поставила в угол. Затем пошла вниз — скоро должна была подойти обещанная Видящая.

Молодые Пауки накрыли им стол с десертом и местным напитком, похожим на расплавленное мороженое, после чего с разрешения упорхнули — в этом городе было какое-то особенно особое кладбище, которое просто нельзя было не посетить.

Видящая явилась через минуту после их ухода и Скари мысленно вздохнула: с первого взгляда стало ясно, что это был тот типаж, который очень не любил Зугри.

Гостья была средних лет женщиной со вплетенными в длинную косу темными цветами, густо подведенными глазами и висевшим на цепочке фиолетовым камнем с рунической гравировкой; кажется, даже духи у нее были с ароматом пафоса и экзальтированности. Губы женщины выглядели потрескавшимися, как будто она часто их облизывала.

— Мне хотелось пообщаться с вами, — нараспев сообщила женщина, усаживаясь напротив. — От вас расходится... изменение мира. Как круги в воде. И эти круги далеко пошли, — прежде чем Скари решила, стоит ли благодарить или что-то вроде, Видящая продолжила, — задавайте вопросы. Я постараюсь настроиться на вас. Мне самой интересно.

Скари мгновение помедлила. Вообще-то Видящие не любили подобного рода перенастойки на посторонних, но раз сама предлагает — почему нет.

— Хорошо. Меня хочет убить желтая Змея. Я ни разу не видела, как она превращалась, и не знаю, как она или он выглядит в человеческом виде. Я ставлю ловушки, но она их обходит. Возможно, у нее, э, тоже хорошо развита интуиция. Как это обойти?

Видящая со снисходительной улыбкой кивнула:

— О, это просто. Не думайте об этом, как о ловушках. Когда ставите или собираете их, думайте, как об украшении комнаты, например, или еще лучше — как о важной для вас ценности. С действительно сильным мастером это не сработает, но действительно сильный уже давно убил бы вас, — она усмехнулась. — Средней же руки интуиты и новички чаще чувствуют не реальное положение дел, а мысли соперника по этому поводу: если в процессе сборки вы надеетесь, что вещь причинит противнику вред или даже фантазируете о его трупе, это уже сияющая вывеска над вещью «Опасность».

— Хм. Спасибо.

Женщина прикусила узкую губу, чуть оттягивая край рта в ухмылке. Казалось, она украдкой листала пошлый любовный роман, хоть и пыталась скрыть, что ей интересно.

— Больше вы ничего не хотите узнать? Например, почему она хочет это сделать?

Скари пожала плечами, отломила кусок печенья подошедшему Гренке.

— Подозреваю, что я это приблизительно знаю. У меня были неприятности со Змеями возле их столицы. Думаю, кто-то из них погнался.

Видящая покачала головой, снова закусила губы так, что на них показались капельки крови, пропела:

— О-о, если хочешь быть хорошим интуитом, картину мира каждый день мыть нужно, как окно. Странно быть настолько уверенным в чем-то заранее.

_Что же, справедливо._

— Хорошо. Почему Змея хочет меня убить?

— Я чувствую, что из-за ревности.

Скари вытаращила глаза.

— Ревности к кому? Если она увязалась за мной из Тысячелунного, то... к шерифу? Это что, из-за тех дурацких слухов?!

— А почему ты думала, что она увязалась за тобой оттуда, а не пришла навстречу? Каждый день протирай окно, милая, протирай окно. Это связано с твоим мужем. Он же Ворон, так? Это точно связано с близким тебе Вороном. У их Дома очень своеобразный поток, ни с чем не перепутаешь.

Помолчали. Скари почесала висок.

— Так. Это какая-то его поклонница?

— Это уже трудно сказать. Ты же знаешь, это ощущения, а не картинки. Но я могу точно сказать, что это связано с Вороном, с которым ты близка, и с ревностью. Конкретно эти потоки очень сильные.

Несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга; Видящая наклонилась вперед с возбужденно-нетерпеливым взглядом. Кажется, она надеялась или на эксцентричную реакцию вроде истерики, или на бурную исповедь о личных проблемах.

_Лааадно. Это я обдумаю позже, одна. Нечего ее радовать темой для сплетен._

— Ну хорошо, — Скари откинулась на спинку кресла, — тогда уж пробежимся по всем проблемам. У меня еще вопрос. Вчера со мной познакомилась компания. Мне они показались дружелюбными, но потом случилась неприятность и чувствую, что из-за них. Теперь я думаю, что как вы сказали, они просто маскировали намерения нужным настроением, — _хотя почему Ябеда передал такие такие восторженные разговоры? Тоже часть маскировки? Знают ли они, что у меня есть подслушивающий ветер? Впрочем, потом_. — Что вы можете сказать о них?

Видящая на несколько секунд задумалась; потом хотела что-то сказать; потом явно решила подумать еще, даже глаза прикрыла.

Ожидая, пока она выйдет из этого внезапного транса, Скари успела почесать за ушами все три тела Гренки, мрачно размышляя насчет Змеи (не сочинила ли все экзальтированная дамочка?), потом сходила на кухню и поставила чайник, потом заварила свежий чай и сделала набросок мангуста.

Женщина очнулась так неожиданно, что Скари чуть не облилась чаем. Распахнув глаза и глядя с неожиданно детски-восторженным выражением, Видящая проговорила:

— Да. Эти люди, они... такие интересные! Думаю, мне самой нужно с ними познакомиться. Они уже близко. Идут к вам. Они такие интересные! Я... хочу встретиться с ними.

И, растерянно и счастливо улыбнувшись на прощание, гостья поспешно ушла.

 

[ХРОНОЛОГИЧЕСКОЕ ПРОДОЛЖЕНИЕ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314475/chapters/41035400#workskin)


	3. Chapter 3

Ветры кружили вокруг, холодили кожу, тянули из чаш струйки холодного разноцветного дыма, звенели развешанными по комнате колокольчиками и баночками с благовониями, взмывали до потолка и, опускаясь, снова зверями терлись о голые плечи и ноги.

Ветры были холодными и чистыми, хорошими и понятными, не то что почти весь остальной, разом взбесившийся мир. Рядом с ними легко было отдыхать и молчать, как учил Зугри.

Впервые Скари использовала ветра не для вплетения, а для очищения — слишком расслабил и разнежил ее последний сон, сейчас это была непозволительная роскошь. Сейчас она заодно позволяла ветрам забирать все, что не касалось поиска и убийства птенчика, в том числе злобу на него и на всех его вольных и невольных слуг — ненависть только ослепляла, мешала намерению.

На теле не хотелось ничего лишнего, так что на ней был только кулон ветров, даже волосы в кои веки распустила.

Нужно было вдыхать эти ветры, позволять им омывать легкие и сердце; она чувствовала себя как забитая грязью флейта, которую нужно было промыть изнутри.

Ветры делали свое дело — и постепенно напряжение из-за змеи, из-за приближающегося испытания и еще десяток мелких и крупных тревог исчезли; все проблемы сейчас казались смешными и преходящим. Однако чем глубже был покой, тем четче проступало новое понимание: как рана, показавшаяся из-под покрывавшего ее мусора и грязных обмоток, пощечиной пришло понимание бесполезности любых усилий по сплетению крыльев. Нечто как будто пожирало все ее усилия — с таким же успехом можно было поливать из пипетки раскаленную пустыню.

Это нечто пряталось в прошлом, как кровоточащая опухоль; в прошлом, но уже после рождения; это было что-то более сложное и опасное, чем ошибка Лацио, если она вообще была.

Это нужно было нащупать, найти исток; понять, что не так было в детстве. Это требовало уже расспросов в реальном мире, но сейчас этот болезненный и пульсирующий нарыв все равно тянул к себе внимание, не давал отвлечься. Странно было не замечать его прежде.

Впрочем, и это не так страшно.

Игра не закончится, даже если она умрет.

Игра никогда не кончается.

...Еще один ветер коснулся волос и это было уже другое касание, несколько виновато требующее внимания.

— Госпожа?

Скари приоткрыла глаза, чуть улыбнулась Фроуду. Она чувствовала себя кристально чистой, даже чище, чем после смерти. Даже несмотря на вскрывшуюся неприятность — хороший результат, что сказать. Если есть проблема, о ней лучше знать, и если есть болезнь, ее нужно начать лечить как можно скорее.

— У вас новые синяки, госпожа. Как прошел вчера бой?

— Выиграла, хорошо выиграла. Та девочка в желтом была, а ты знаешь, меня это последнее время так возбуждает. Брунем там в конце что-то говорила по поводу шпателя, которым ее с арены собирать можно было. Как слетал?

— Всех видел. Начинать с какого конца по вектору неприятностей?

— Начинается, — Скари оскалилась, потягиваясь, — давай уж с плохого.

— Господин Тэнгис и ваш старший брат очень сильно поссорились.

— Начинается. По поводу тех слухов?

— Н-не вполне. Поскольку ваше возвращение уже не за горами, встал вопрос о приеме и Лорд Тэнгис начал довольно помпезно готовить вам комнату для проживания, некую «вторую-восточную». В процессе подготовки он попросил господина Сагана, чтобы тот отдал ваши вещи, в частности книги, рисовальные принадлежности и одежду. Господин Саган отказал, причем в весьма резкой форме. Он очередной раз сказал, что ваш брак не имеет никакой юридической силы и вы должны вернуться домой, то есть в поместье Кречетов. Слово за слово... По сути они чуть не на грани войны из-за вашей старой ночнушки и книжек про миссис Клэнси.

Скар прикрыла глаза, уперевшись затылком в стену.

— И еще. Просто чтобы вы были в курсе.

— Да? — она рассеянно погладила маленький ветерок, жадно припавший к чаше с благовониями.

— Я разговаривал также с вашим младшим братом. Насколько я понял, лорд Тэнгис последнее время часто шутит, что вы слишком непоседливы, чтобы управлять домом, и если по ужасной, трагической случайности Саган умрет, лордом станет Лафель. А Ингирэ, соответственно, хозяйкой дома.

Скари погладила маленький ветер, потом равнодушно сказала:

— Я думаю, Тэнгис уже давно настроился на то, что его дочь станет женой Лорда-Кречета. И мне все больше кажется, что Саган подписал себе приговор, так легко отказавшись от Криоль. Впрочем, к Птенчику это отношения не имеет. Остальное?

— Эйбран сказал, что насчет Кобры подумает. И у него еще к вам просьба — он просил узнать, какая картина из города Сойлета была очень популярной полгода назад.

Чары недавнего молчания развеялись окончательно; Скари помедлила, вспоминая, потом засмеялась:

— Вонючка, что ли? Пошли, поищу в журнале, чтобы точно.

На выходе из комнаты она взяла со стула штаны и, опустив глаза, чуть не сплюнула: по груди расплывалось красное пятно сыпи.

— Скотинство! Наверно, на какое-то из благовоний аллергия. На лице есть?

Фроуд жалостливо глянул на нее, потом, сорвав с вешалки и накинув ей на плечи рубашку, отозвался:

— Нет, лицо пока чистое. Может, снимите кулон, чтобы еще больше кожу не раздражать? Выходите поскорее, наверно, пусть тут проветрят.

В гостиной Скари уселась на диване с коробкой художественных журналов, которые начала выписывать еще в Тысячелунном; перебирая их, чтобы найти нужный период, она время от времени поглядывала на лежащий рядом кулон. Без него было неуютно. Если вспомнить, она не снимала его уже больше года, даже когда купалась.

Булочка подошла, понюхала воздух, устроилась возле ее ног.

Так, к делу. Прогнозы по краскам — предполагалась, что аквамарин компании «Лебединая волна» после трех лет выдержки приобретет особо ценный отлив; тут же отзыв по контрольной бочке; выставка в Опедене; интервью с восходящей звездой графики...

Сейчас она понимала Сефир, которая предпочла вшить свой кулон в глаз, и предыдущую хозяйку собственного кулона, спрятавшую его под кожу. Это уже казалось не таким глупым вариантом — по крайней мере, тайком никто не стащит.

Подготовка к работе красок серии К—124, обзор древесины для карандашей... Нашла.

— Фроуд, слушай. Скажешь Эйбрану, что картина, о которой он спрашивал, официально называется «Дешевый рассвет», висит в галерее Монрет, это на центральной улице того самого города. Кстати, забавно, сейчас на севере идет спектакль с таким же точно названием, Готье вроде бы собирался пойти. Ну ладно — так вот, на сленге эту картину окрестили Вонючка, художник что-то невнятное пытался выразить и в честь этого в краску что-то подмешал, так что картина смердит как будто трупом, хотя там просто пустая комната нарисована. Так. По поводу Кобры ему скажи, пусть особо голову не ломает, ситуация поменялась. И вот что... — отложив журнал, Скари некоторое время вертела в руках кулон. Его ажурная тень металась по полу.

— Да, госпожа?

Скар медленно проговорила:

— Когда на наших землях была заварушка с тем ветром, ты был еще в теле. Ты помнишь то время?

— Смутно, — отозвался Фроуд осторожно. — Тело было ужасное, у меня все время все болело.

— Да, да... Я просто вот что подумала, — Скари задумчиво провела пальцем по металлическому ажуру, поднесла кулон к лампе, так что его тень накрыла половину комнаты, — та парочка зачинщиков, которые этот ветер к нам притащили, они ведь служили мастеру. А со стороны мастера, пожалуй, было очень щедрым поступком отдать эту вещь змеекошке для дела. Я бы не отдала, лучше бы сама съездила. И Сефир свой бы гарантированно не отдала. Ни за что.

Фроуд слушал. И ветра слушали, подступали. Тень покачивалась. Скари продолжила:

— С другой стороны, Сефир говорила, что пыталась украсть кулон ветра на наших землях только для того, чтобы потом отдать его мне. И я ей верю: она не пыталась его у меня забрать, даже в руках подержать не просила ни разу. А все почему?

— Потому, что у нее уже есть огненный? — предположил Фроуд осторожно.

— Угу. И вот я думаю. По поводу Мастера. Не потому ли он отдал амулет ветра другому человеку, что у него уже был собственный, и он, как Сефир, не хотел сбивать руку?

Фроуд приблизился, теперь крутился прямо вокруг нее, как всегда, когда ему было особенно интересно.

— Третий амулет в игре?

— Возможно. Я привыкла противопоставлять себя Сефир из-за пророчества и видела только дуальную схему, но она может оказаться сложнее. Откуда вообще взялись эти кулоны? Кто их сделал и сколько их было изначально?

— Не знаю, госпожа.

— Не знаю, сколько их всего, но мне кажется, может существовать еще кулон воды. Насчет земли не уверена. А ты что думаешь?

Помедлив и подумав, Фроуд охотно принялся рассуждать:

— Мне тоже кажется, что если и есть третий кулон, то воды, госпожа. Ее больше в скрытом виде, как ветра и огня — подземные ручьи там и все такое. А насчет земли не знаю даже, каким бы такой амулет был. Они ведь позволяют видеть стихии вне остального мира, а землю и так видно лучше всего, потом, она почти неподвижна, какой вообще смысл на нее смотреть отдельно? Разве что жилы какие-то подземные видеть, золотые там или еще какие-то... Может быть.

Они помолчали. Тень покачивалась на полу и стенах.

Фроуд негромко продолжил, как будто начиная слегка нервничать:

— Вы же знаете, я почти не помню мастера, но чувствую его сущность. Он беспокойный, увлекающися и агрессивный человек. Такой же, как вы и госпожа Сефир. Он определенно должен был выбрать работу с более подвижной стихией, чем земля.

Скари встала, прохаживаясь по комнате, начала заплетать косу.

— Значит, примем рабочей гипотезой, что у мастера есть кулон воды. Не факт, что это правда, но на всякий случай прощупать ниточку можно. Вот что — на обратном пути прометнись к Готье на предмет узнать как дела, заодно спроси, был ли там какой-нибудь знаменитый корабел или мореплаватель, или что-то в этом роде, хоть рыбак. Особенный интерес к городу Хадлену, это соседний от него, я так поняла. Если у мастера этот кулон есть, должен же он как-то его использовать? Если у Готье самого нет времени или он не знает, пусть отправит тебя к тому, кто может знать.

— Да, госпожа.

— По поводу остального. Пусть мои старые вещи остаются дома, Саган пусть хоть целуется с ними, хоть... Ладно, дети в комнате, — она погладила волчицу. — А Тэнгису скажи, что полное собрание о мисс Клэнси можно заказать на ярмарке в лавке «Подпузырись». Пижаму и домашнюю одежду пусть купят в лавке «Шепот», пусть скажут, что для меня, хозяйка знает и мои размеры, и мои предпочтения. Лафелю скажи, пусть тихонько унесет к Воронам книги об орнаментах, эту коллекцию иначе я не восстановлю. Саган не хочет видеть реальное положение дел — пусть и не видит. Да. Тэнгису еще скажи, что к моему возвращению пусть приготовят больше масел для ванны — после пустыни загар как-то сводить надо и вообще кожа ни к свиньям игривым. И на праздничный ужин я бы от рыбы в вине не отказалась.

Фроуд усмехнулся:

— Люблю, когда у вас такой настрой.

Скари раздраженно потерла кулаком воспаленную кожу, сунула кулон в карман:

— Я не безродная нищенка, которую приютили из жалости. Тэнгис экспертную оценку провел на юге, и раз решил, что буду полезна, пусть и относится соответствующе.

Когда Фроуд улетел, Скари некоторое время сидела, слушая перезвон колокольчиков и свист нескольких закрепленных на стойке флейт. Ветрам понравилась эта забава, многие прилетали сюда ради этого.

Ябеда влетел в комнату; шугнув какой-то маленький приблудный ветерок, он торжественно и оглушительно дунул в свою дудку и обвился вокруг руки Скари, донес голоса: «Вдруг она сердится — может, не пойдем? — нет, нужно поговорить, мы же не виноваты!».

Ага, вот и ее странный фан-клуб добрался до нового города. Что ж, бегать от этих ребят было нелепо.

Минут через десять Скари вышла на улицу в сопровождении Венире с Гренкой.

Камни мостовой поблескивали в медовом свете фонарей и звук шагов разносился эхом. Несколько пестрых юношей и девушек, неуверенно топтавшихся возле дома, шарахнулась назад, плотней прижавшись друг к другу. Недавняя Видящая тоже была среди них и Скари заметила, что ее руку сейчас украшал такой же, как у остальных, браслет с рукопожатием.

— Мы не хотели, чтобы так получилось, — пробормотал лохматый юноша, — вы думаете, что это из-за нас был тот ветер? Мы не хотели!

Видящая закивала вместе со всеми — так усердно, как будто тоже была в тот день на арене.

— Хорошо, — отозвалась Скари. — Идем со мной.

Они все вместе прошли в залитый огнями парк. На деревьях тут покачивались разноцветные фонарики и гирлянды; недалеко играли музыканты и рядом с ними отплясывали несколько пар.

Выбрав относительно спокойное место, Скари остановилась и осмотрела своих поклонников.

— Откуда вы приехали?

— О, — затараторила Видящая, — мы встретились месяц назад в Висбю. Там заболтались, поняли, что все увлечены вашей историей, и решили увидеть вас, чтобы, так сказать, воочию, и...

Скари и Венире невольно переглянулись.

_Так. С учетом того, что мы с ней виделись на днях и она тогда об этих ребятах даже не знала — она не пытается меня обмануть, она просто тронулась. И даже не вижу смысла ей об этом говорить. Они все сумасшедшие. Нужно будет потом допросить кого-то одного, но пока эксперимент._

— Я хочу понять, что этот ветер такое, — сказала Скари ровно. — Станьте по кругу вокруг меня. Не уверена, что он вернется, но если это случится, ждите, пока я не скажу. Если меня снесет с места, разрывайте круг. А если попробуете осознанно напасть, вас убьют собаки.

Они выглядели испуганными, но подчинились беспрекословно, и эта покорность казалась уже пугающей.

Скари крепко обняла толстое дерево, переключила зрение — кулон по-прежнему был в кармане, ну хоть как-то. Не сработает так не сработает — «глупый вид» сейчас имел убывающе малое значение.

...Сработало. На дереве не шелохнулся ни один лист, зато ее немедленно ударило потоком — да таким, что ноги мгновенно чуть не оторвались от земли. В тот же момент она оказалась в сплошной темноте — кулон показывал только, что этот ветер был черным.

Держаться было трудно, ей пришлось немного присесть, чтобы прочнее упираться ступнями в землю.

На секунду она отпустила правой рукой дерево, попыталась ударить по потоку собственным ветром, но сила того была превосходящей, — чем больше усилий прикладывала она, тем сильнее становится противник; пальцы второй руки начали соскальзывать и сердце полоснул звериный ужас — казалось, что если она сейчас оторвется от дерева, этот поток унесет ее в темноту навсегда.

Снова до боли вцепившись пальцами в кору, она сосредоточилась на знаке интуиции — и ответ пришел мгновенно, впервые в жизни не образом или ощущением, но вполне конкретными словами.

— Стоп!!!

Они послушались, разорвали круг — чувствуя, как накатила дикая слабость, Скари села на землю.

К ней подбежал Венире.

— Что это было? Вы поняли, что это?

Скари вздохнула, обняла за шею Гренку, сочувственно заглядывающего ей в лицо, потом ровно сказала:

— Да, поняла. Этот ветер — это "кровь, увечье или гибель". Именно так.

— Э-э... Что это значит?

Опираясь о спину пса, Скари с некоторым трудом поднялась. Колени неприятно дрожали.

— Это значит, что проблемы нужно решать, когда они возникают, а не заметать их под ковер и надеяться, что рассосется. Чуть позже объясню. Мне нужно подумать.

 

[ХРОНОЛОГИЧЕСКОЕ ПРОДОЛЖЕНИЕ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314475/chapters/42627281#workskin)


	4. Chapter 4

Все мы люди, Эмбор.

Помните, в подземельях вы завели разговор о моих отношениях со старшим братом? Тогда мне было неприятно, если честно, что посторонний касался таких вещей, но сейчас чувствую, что хотела бы поговорить именно с вами. Остальные могут среагировать слишком эмоционально или не понять. Ладно.

Так вот, сейчас выплыла еще одна проблема с этим.

Я уже говорила, что с его стороны была Просьба относительно того, что лучше смерть, чем провал на испытании. Готье тогда предполагал, что с этим нужно что-то сделать, но дела закрутились такие, что нам стало не до того, а потом из-за отъезда казалось, что проблема исчезла сама собой. Теперь оказалось, что нет.

Рядом со мной появилась очень странная компания. Изначально они показались мне довольно приятными, хотя бы потому, что объявили себя моими поклонниками, однако потом появился ряд неожиданных вещей. Они похожи на сумасшедших, и одна Видящая, которая пыталась их прощупать, тоже сошла с ума и стала как они, у нее даже появились фальшивые воспоминания об их встрече.

Самое главное — образовав вокруг меня круг, они призывают штормовой ветер, который очень явно и откровенно пытается меня убить, при этом не действует больше ни на кого другого. Я никак не могу с ним взаимодействовать, как с обычными ветрами. Кроме того, через кулон он видится сплошным черным потоком. Можно было бы заподозрить, что это Черный ветер из пророчества, но ведь это я должна быть им, нет? Можно было бы заподозрить, что я в очередной раз неверно поняла пророчество, но ведь и Фроуд, и богиня признали меня демоном?

С другой стороны, разговор с богиней мог быть галлюцинацией умирающего мозга, а Фроуд может ошибаться или обманывать.

С третьей стороны, я начала подозревать, почему он пришел ко мне в свое время. Зеленоглазки из подземелий сказали, что Мастер сам пытался уничтожить богиню и создать черный ветер — то есть он сам себя считал демоном. Вероятно, создавая Фроуда, он заложил ключевую задачу «служить демону» или что-то вроде того, вот и получилось что получилось. Фроуд появился на наших землях одновременно с заговорщиками, — возможно, это как раз они его привезли для каких-то целей, а он потом от них удрал или уходил время от времени и они даже были не в курсе, что он видится со мной. Впрочем, ладно, я отвлеклась.

Итак, этот черный ветер хочет меня убить — так вот, когда я проверила его знаком, оказалось, что это «кровь, увечье или гибель». И я узнала эти слова, ага. Именно эту формулу употребил Саган, когда решал мою судьбу в молитвенном зале.

Дословно же было так, я точно помню: «Если суть в испытании, то пусть оно лучше обернется кровью, увечьем или гибелью, а не позором». Так вот теперь я думаю — не слишком ли категоричная формула? Ее ведь можно трактовать и так, что «увечье и гибель» должны быть непременно, что это единственная альтернатива? Вот честно, этому пафосному кретину трудно было сформулировать просто как «пусть она пройдет?».

Есть и другой вариант. Допустим, богиня — или сила, которая реагирует на эти просьбы — не была так буквальна и поняла его все же более-менее в мою пользу, то есть в смысле гибели как крайнего случая, только если испытание не будет пройдено.

Но в этом случае другой коленкор — во время медитации мне показалось, что в моем детстве что-то как будто не так, там как будто есть проклятие, лишившее меня возможности превращения. Если так, то оно и просьба Сагана идеально дополняют друг друга, просто не давая мне лазейки для выживания. Такой пас один другому дал, ага.

Так или иначе, этот ветер — это лично моя смерть, и это самое странное. Мне кажется, подобные силы как вода, должны искать самый простой и прямой путь, так почему мне просто кирпич на голову не уронить? Зачем так усложнять, создавать такой витиеватый вариант убийства, еще и с одурманенными людьми? Ведь они, получается, в этом случае тоже часть этой схемы? Выходит, их свела с ума и привела ко мне та же сила, что ответила на просьбу Сагана?

Так или иначе, мне, пожалуй, нужно искать исток проклятия-проблемы в детстве, а там видно будет.

Еще я бы хотела поговорить об этом с богиней, но мне пока не удалось довести себя до нужного транса, а слегка самоубиваться ради разговора с ней я не рискну, не факт, что второй раз выберусь, и Зугри ругаться будет. Возможно, в молитвенном зале мне будет проще с ней связаться, так что придется просить Князя о небольшой отсрочке.

Эх, ладно. Вот рассказала и вроде как в голове посветлело, хоть смутно план действий нарисовался. Спасибо.

Надеюсь, у вас все хорошо. Берегите себя, Криоль и мою маму. Надеюсь, мы еще встретимся.

Скари

* * *

 

Дописала она как раз вовремя — на лестнице послышались незнакомые, чуть подпрыгивающие шаги, скорее всего Венире: он даже ходил каждый день по-разному.

Аккуратно сложив письмо, Скари поднесла его к огню свечи: такие вещи нельзя было доверить ни одной почте, да и Фроудом передавать не хотелось. Выговорилась — и спасибо, а пожелание, хочется верить, и так сработает.

Венире — это был все-таки он — вкрадчиво приоткрыл дверь, тут же восхищенно воскликнул:

— Ах ты умница моя, и прическа новая! Сама придумала, молодец какая!

От льстивой угодливости тона как будто даже в воздухе сладким запахло, так что невольно захотелось еще больше похвастаться и покрасоваться; и хотя обычно Скари действительно подстраивалась под его поведение, сегодня ей даже от этой схемы хотелось отойти, как будто тянуло удрать подальше и от ситуации, и от самой себя.

— Да ну, — буркнула она, бросив на железный поднос догорающее письмо и рассматривая в зеркале свои две косички, — давно надо было догадаться уже. И вообще мне не идет.

Ныть и прибедняться было трудно, по правде сказать, она была довольна собой, и прическа ей подошла, но внезапное настроение нужно было накрутить.

Венире чуть заметно ухмыльнулся — своей настоящей, довольно редко проявлявшейся ухмылкой, поклонился, поставил перед ней поднос с едой, на кровать положил новую одежду, немного похожую на лисий короткий халат. На нем самом сегодня был длинный камзол с расшитым серебристыми ромбами подолом.

Скари взяла тарелку с чем-то вроде крошечных хлебных лодочек с супом внутри, села на подоконник, болтая ногами. Уличные ветры тут же закружились рядом; парочка, похожая на длинных зубастых рыб, обвивала ее шею и талию, сунулась под рукава — кажется, это те, что пожирали ее эмоции во время транса, им хотелось добавки. Ну пусть крутятся, прилипалы. Пригодятся.

Рассматривая их, Скари невольно приложила руку к груди: сыпь исчезла, так что она, едва проснувшись, с облегчением снова надела кулон. Промелькнувшая идея попросить Готье вшить его под кожу привлекала все больше — так уж точно можно не волноваться, что стянут. Или в глаз — вариант Сефир казался даже более остроумным, чем змеекошкин.

На мгновение показалось, что пламя сгорающего письма приобрело очертания глядящего на нее зверя, но все прошло.

— Венире, — Скари достала купленную вчера причудливую ложку с камешками в ручке, подцепила ей еще одну лодочку, — скажи, я могу измениться настолько, чтобы увернуться от наложенных на меня проклятий?

Тот задумался, поправляя и одергивая края камзола.

— Лучше не рисковать, рыбонька, — проговорил он наконец медленно, — проклятья дело смурное, не знаешь же, к чему прицепятся. Могут к телу прицепиться, могут к душе, могут к какому-то делу. А кто проклял? Если родственник, то совсем беда. Можно, но трудно очень, и не ко мне это.

 _Ла-адно._ _План тот же:_ _А —_ _источник и суть_ _прокляти_ _я_ _, б — богиня._

— Ну хорошо. Кто сегодня?

Усмехнувшись, Венире достал из кармана мешочек, с поклоном протянул ей:

— Выбирай, княгинюшка. Много кто с тобой позаниматься хочет.

Скари занесла над мешочком руку, потом отдернула ее:

— Слушай, не. Я хочу Брунем. Ежей в смысле.

Он послушно закланялся, как будто кивая всей верхней частью тела:

— Как скажете, княгинюшка, как скажете, передам ей, что хотите сегодня встретиться.

Продолжая кланяться, он ушел.

Скари соскочила с подоконника и переоделась, слушая, как ветры выпевают ноты в флейтах. Сейчас хотелось отвлечься, переключить ум: как показывал опыт, потом додуматься до чего-то полезного будет легче. Вот Готье просил ингалятор — этим и можно было заняться.

Однако над задачкой пришлось поломать голову: опыта в создании ветров и так было немного, а уж создать поток, которой должен был идти не в одном направлении, а как бы во все стороны, казалось слишком причудливой затеей. Ну что ж — раз есть затруднение, значит, нужен орнамент.

Немного покрутившись по комнате, Скари плюхнулась за стол, постучала карандашом по чистому листу. Итак, должно идти во все стороны. Начертив циркулем круг, она принялась отмечать исходящие из центра лучи.

Влетевший в комнату Ябеда необычно ласково прижался к ее руке, коротко коснулся лица, как будто в щеку поцеловал, и дунул в свою флейту.

Ххккууууухииии

Так, значит, можно один узор по прямой пустить лучами от центра, а еще несколько кругами закольцевать. Хм, у кланов и Воронки, и Ключа в традиционных орнаментах есть крупные круги — их можно сделать пересечением лучей и конец, чтобы явных разрывов не было. Задача казалась все увлекательной, даже сердце сильнее забилось.

Ккххууууухпхииии!!!

Вот кстати вспомнилось — у Горных есть узор, который считается целительным, нужно и его добавить обязательно, допустим, в те же пересечения вписать. Эх, аж руки зачесались добраться наконец до своих энциклопедий — если связать орнаменты с ветрами и еще и паучьим мастерством скрепить, очень даже интересно может получиться.

Да и за свою энциклопедию пора приниматься понемногу.

КККУУУУП-ПИИИИ!!!

Скари наконец вскинула голову:

— А? Что? Что купить?

Через миг и Ябеда, и еще с пяток приблуд обрадованно вытолкали ее из комнаты.

День был бессовестно ярким и солнечным, так что драматическое настроение из-за недавних открытий развеялось без следа, да и постоянные изменения уже приучили легко менять настроение в нужную сторону. В конце концов Скари рассудила, что беспокойство делу ничем не поможет, так что даже купила шоколадное мороженое, потом велела Прянику достать из облаков улетевший у какого-то малыша воздушный шарик — в общем, всячески наслаждалась положением страшного демона.

Ветры продолжали мягко подталкивать ее в спину и тянуть за рукава; цель путешествия обнаружилась через полчаса на залитой солнцем узенькой мощеной улице. Здесь было только несколько дверей, зато множество окон со свешивающими из них цветами, так что она как будто оказалась внутри пестрого благоуханного ущелья.

Вывеска магазина изображала колокольчик. Ну ясно.

Остановившись недалеко до входа, Скари вскинула руки:

— Так, всем стоять! Стоять, упыри! Я куплю один или два, но захожу одна, понятно? Не позорьте меня очередным концертом!

Они послушно притихли, покачиваясь на цветах.

Дверь оказалась чуть покосившейся и хлипкой, а само помещение тесным и полутемным, как будто состоявшим из нескольких комнат без дверей, еще и разделенных стеллажами-перегородками. Зато ассортимент тут в самом деле был роскошный: колокольчики большие и маленькие, одиночные и скопом подвешенные на элегантных деревянных стойках, металлические, керамические, даже деревянные и стеклянные, одноцветные и расписные.

_Ну ладно, может, три куплю. Четыре максимум._

Из хитросплетения переходов тотчас вынырнула конопатая продавщица в коротком золотистом платье, сама как колокольчик:

— Ой, это вы та самая! Автограф, автограф можно? Я вас на арене видела, на вас ставила!

С обсуждения проходивших в этом городе боев они плавно перешли на собственно колокольчики; в какой-то момент Скари обнаружила у себя в руке чашку чая.

Колокольчики в самом деле оказались занятными, да и продавщица рассказывала с таким восторгом, что им трудно было не проникнуться.

Слушая девушку, Скари начала трогать их по одному, и звуки виделись линиями: толстой, масляной, влажно поблескивающей, резкой карандашной, расплывчатой акварельной. Это было уже интересно; кажется, это могло пригодиться в деле. Ладно уж — гулять, так с музыкой.

* * *

Дома Скари разобрала две принесенные из магазина коробки, развесила тремя кругами колокольчики, закрепила флейты и маленькие гонги, расставила рядом благовония, чтобы запах дополнял звук. Это потребовало сосредоточения — нужно было разместить все так, чтобы отправные точки линий были в нужных для орнамента местах.

Наконец она осмотрела возбужденно крутившиеся рядом ветры.

— Так. Потом поиграетесь, только спокойно, чтобы соседи не стучали. А сейчас мне нужно сплести ингалятор, который потом уедет в больницу на север. Есть добровольцы?

Добровольцев вызвалось сразу десять — как же все-таки много, оказывается, их последнее время следовало за ней.

Выбрав восемь самых сильных потоков, Скари показала каждому его участок, сама стала в центре круга.

— Ну, по сигналу.

Еще пару секунд помедлив и настроившись, она хлопнула в ладони — и ветры потекли к ней.

Это был самый странный способ сплетения — как будто вязать узлами живые потоки, полные звука и запаха, кружиться, чувствуя, как они следуют за руками и обвивают тело, закручивать их вокруг себя спиралью, расширяя и снова сужая ее; подхватывать рыхлые потоки и ноты, пальцами, как пряжу, свивая их в мощные тонкие смерчи.

Раскинуть руки, чтобы ухватить разные струи, и хлопнуть в ладоши, чтобы соединить их в нужной точке; крутнуть вокруг себя, отбрасывая к краю и подхватывая новую полосу, свивая и разделяя ее, забрасывая волнами за точки-инстументы и снова подтягивая к себе, одним потоком обвязывая и скрепляя изгибы другого.

Ветры звенели колокольчиками, выпевали тягучие ноты, и она сплетала, свивала потоки, сливая и разделяя их, невольно превращая это в танец, и это происходило одновременно: никто не вел и никто не следовал — движение потоков все больше ощущались частью ее самой, так же как едины были музыка и движения.

Наконец последняя линия была сплетена и уложена; Скари оказалась в центре живого, кружащегося орнамента. Он пульсировал в такт ее ударам ее сердца и колокольчики на дальних концах комнаты покачивались в такт ее дыханию. Она чувствовала движение узких переплетенных потоков вокруг себя так, будто осязание простерлось на несколько метров.

Влетевший в комнату лепесток кружил по причудливой, многократно извивающейся траектории.

Теперь нужно было немного посидеть в центре узора, поддерживая транс и давая ветру-орнаменту время закрепить форму — а потом можно и паковать.


	5. Chapter 5

— Ну чо, пиво ваше высокопреосвященство будет? Насчет змеюки у меня с собой порошок есть для отрезвления. Оно туповато, канеш, напиваться, чтобы потом протрезветь сразу на выходе, но.

— Давай.

Приватная комнатка в этом баре оказалась небольшой, с каменными стенами, в которых кое-где светились разноцветные стеклянные вставки. Досадно только, что окон не было — это вызывало ощущение изоляции и неправильности, будто в мире вдруг пропала сила притяжения или звуки. Хорошо хоть Ябеда и прилипалы проскользнули с ней, тотчас начали шнырять по углам.

 _П_ _острою свой замок. С кучей сквозных труб в стенах, чтобы ветра могли заходить._ _И_ _с_ _флейтами с колокольчиками, теперь же_ _от них_ _не отстанут._

Они с Брунем и Эшли сидели на низком полукруглом диване; столик перед ними представлял собой небольшую колонну наполовину из камня, наполовину из тех же цветных стекол.

Эшли откинулась на спинку, сбросила туфельки и закинула узкие ступни на колени Скари. Сегодня она была в пышном кружевно-рюшиковом платье и таком пушистом боа, что едва не тонула в них. Правда, наряд был светлый, почти кремовый: она прекрасно знала о проблемах со змеей, и, видимо, не хотела раздражать Скари желтой одеждой.

Горбатый официант принес три запотевших бокала из голубого стекла с толстыми черными донышками. Пиво оказалось щекочущим, ледяным и терпким, с тонким ореховым привкусом, так что Скари на минуту погрузилась во вкусовые ощущения; сейчас она только жалела, что не может испарить немного напитка, чтобы угостить свою невидимую свиту.

Когда дверь закрылась, Брунем села поближе. Лампы-стекла бросали на ее черную кожаную одежду разноцветные отблески.

— Ну так чо?

Скари привалилась к ней спиной.

— Расскажи о вас.

Бокал в руке начал быстро нагревался, будто огонь под ним развели: по словам официанта, предложившего этот напиток, при каждой температуре у него был особый привкус.

— Что рассказать-то?

— О каких-нибудь традициях ваших. Солнечные вот блокнот посоветовали с предпочтениями.

— А, так блокноты и у нас есть. Только туда плохие случаи надо.

Бокал начал остывать. Скари немного пригубила: теперь в пиве угадывались дубовые ноты.

— Интересно. И не давят такие блокноты?

Боа Эшли щекотало руку, и шелк ее платья скользил по коже. С другой стороны в бок впивались шипы и цепи.

Брунем тоже отхлебнула, пожала плечами:

— Шрамы крепче ровной кожи. Смотришь, какой он раздутый, и думаешь такая — надо же, я это все пережила. Важно все сделать своей силой. Сечешь, детка? Не обузой, а силой. Вопрос подхода. Грустно только у умерших разбирать такие блокноты. У моей мамы покойной была запись, как в детстве сломали ее новую куклу, о которой она давно мечтала. Много еще всякого было, но та запись мне чето так расстроила, что я ее в собственный блокнот переклеила.

_Сефир бы эта традиция понравилась._

Эшли убрала ноги, пересела так, чтобы опереться о Скари. Ванильно-фиалковые духи странно мешались с запахом металла и кожи.

На границе сознания Скари отметила уже невольно заработавшую магию: слова о «силе из всего» ей очень понравились, так что разум и тело почти рефлекторно вплетали их в себя.

Они отпили, на этот раз коньячно-шоколадного; подлетевший Ябеда принялся тихонько играться с боа Эшли, щекотал им плечо Скари. Из-за стенка послышалась бодрая музыка. Глянув бокал напросвет, Брунем продолжила:

— Прикинь, у меня записи есть, как меня мое же организаторство бои расстраивало, — она коротко хохотнула, — ну вот как объяснить: начало казаться, что как-то сильно круто это для меня, что оно сильнее меня, что оно меня пожрет. Казалось, что это так круто, что я не заслуживаю, сечешь? Но потом такая — да фигли, раз я создала, силенки, значит были на это. Начала думать как о блокноте, не как о том, что тянет силы, а как о том, что их дает.

— А на свадьбу какие-то блокнотики есть? — подала голос Эшли. Ее голова сейчас лежала на плече Скари.

— Ну, блокнотики не блокнотики, ну типа договор. С границами. Четко говорить: мои границы два часа в день на хобби или еще там что-то. Границы это самое святое, — она оскалилась. — Ты ж знаешь, что это мой клан почти во всех общих городах возглавил восстание против Сумеречных? Когда те только начинали хренеть, мы такое — чо они, оборзели? — а остальные такие, ой да ладно, чо такого. Ну и дачотавались, пока их же под нож чуть не открыто пускать начали.

— Да, в той книге, что ты мне прислала в Тысячелунном, о вас упоминали. А, кстати, интересное не находили что-то после победы? В книге об этом как-то мало было, написали только, что были какие-то «лаборатории с жуткими экспериментами».

— Больше не знаю, я малая еще была, те, кто участвовал, мне не рассказывали. У нас детей неженками не считают, но всему ж есть предел, ты поняла. Там вроде особо те лаборатории никто не изучал или что-то типа. Кого могли из пленных, спасли, остальных добили и сожгли. Хотя одного мужика помню из тех, кого более-менее целым из тех катакомб вытащили. Одно время нормальный был, а иногда его переклинивало, начинал долдлонить про колокольчик, бумажную птичку и синий цветок. Во, до сих пор даже запомнила.

— А о Птенчике никто ничего не говорил из тех людей?

— Чо? Птенчике? Первый раз слышу. В плане Сумеречных, в смысле. А вообще жаль, что ты меня с собой в тот подзем не позвала. Хотя это не в обиду, ж понимаю, что там на скорости все нужно было.

Они помолчали. Бокал грелся и остывал в руке, и конденсат щекотно стекал по пальцам.

— Шанс еще будет, — отозвалась наконец Скари, — похоже, история только начинается. И союзники мне не помешают. Эти дни в столице решат многое. Если я выживу, думается, получу большие полномочия. И мои сторонники тоже. Не хочешь переквалифицировать участников боев в, допустим, штурмовой отряд?

Брунем резко расхохоталась:

— Я подумаю, детка.

— О, круть. И слушай, не познакомишь меня с каким-то участником из той резни? Многие еще же не сильно старые, должны быть живы?

Эшли лениво приподнялсь, меняя позу. Потом, глянув на ключицы Скари, свела брови и оттянула длинным ногтем ее воротник:

— Ой, дорогая, что с тобой? Напиток не подошел?

Чувствуя, как замерло сердце, Скари опустила глаза. Из-под воротника расползалась сыпь.

* * *

Сон был непрочный и в то же время липкий, больше похожий на забытье во время болезни; Скари не могла толком ни уснуть, ни проснуться, а снотворное пить нельзя было из-за проклятой Змеи. Мысль, что аллергия могла проявиться на амулет, была совершенно нелепой и страшной; казалось, что из-за этого рухнет все, и эта мысль казалась мучительной, как физическая боль или жар.

Наконец она погрузилась в дремоту, но и видения были муторные, дурацкие. Последнее особенно: ей снился Готье, и это казалось отблеском сна-свидания, но он был какой-то странный, в частности, забыл, как снимать ее рубашку, и только то бестолково дергал ее сверху, то через нее пытался нащупать грудь. Сон мало того, что раздражал, но становился все более навязчивым и ощутимым, уже даже чувствовалось дыхание на лице, причем не вполне свежее.

Потом Скари открыла глаза — а через мгновение впервые в жизни чуть не сорвалась на визг: на ее животе сидел некто с грязными спутанными волосами и длинными кривыми ногтями.

Ударом отшвырнув неожиданно легкое тело к стене, она вскочила с кровати и тут же рухнула, споткнувшись о Гренку. Пес взвился на ноги, завертев головами и басовито залаяв. Прыжком поднявшись и попятившись, Скари взглянула на кровать. Существо плакало, прижавшись к стене — и судя по голосу и размерам, это была маленькая девочка.

Прошло несколько секунд. Ветры озабоченно и растерянно сновали рядом, невольно звеня колокольчиками, зато прилипалы уже привычно втекли в кровь, пожирая лишний адреналин. Дело свое они сделали быстро — и уже будучи спокойной, Скари приблизилась к постели.

Болезненно тощая голая девочка лет пяти тихонько скулила, сжавшись комочком и привалившись к стене. Из-под грязных свалявшихся косм проступали острые лопатки.

Скари села рядом, осторожно дотронулась до тоненькой, с резко выступающими венами и костями ручки. Ребенок, всхлипнув, повернулся к ней. На белом остром личике темнели пустые глазницы; нижнюю часть лица заливала кровь из разбитой губы.

— Ох, Булочка, прости!

Девочка повертела головой, так что с ее подбородка упало несколько капель крови, потом издала низкое горловое ворчание, обхватила одной рукой запястье Скари, другой мигом нащупала ее грудь и, вцепившись пальцами, потянулась к ней ртом.

— Да нет у меня молока, глупая...

В это время с лестницы уже слышались шаги и гомон — их возня перебудила весь дом.

Первым в комнату влетел Венире, за ним сонные перепуганные Пауки; Арчи вытягивал шею на заднем плане.

Девочку принялись рассматривать; служанка попыталась дотронуться до нее, но та ответила рычанием и крепче прижалась к Скари.

А та вдруг обнаружила, что в душе давно ждала этого, во всяком случае, ближайший план образовался как будто сам собой. Венире и Паука она отправила греть воду, Арчи за соской, сама тем временем укутала девочку в простынь и придерживала ее, пока служанка отрезала свалявшиеся космы. Это оказалось не такой простой задачей: малышка непрерывно вертелась, упорно пытаясь добраться до груди. Она истекала слюной и, мешаясь с кровью, та капала на простыни. На служанку это явно действовала удручающе — она время от времени явно пыталась продышаться, отводя глаза и часто сглатывая, как при подступающей тошноте.

У Скари же был свой повод для мрачных размышлений: судя по лицу девочки, это вне всяких сомнений была дочь Муни.

Свита окончательно разволновалась, металась по комнате, устроив настоящую какофонию — не лучшее сочетание с и без того взвинченными нервами.

В конце концов, обнимая сопящую девочку под грудью и прижимая ее спиной к себе, Скари рявкнула:

— Ябеда!

Тот послушно обвил руку.

— Ты только слова умеешь подслушивать или музыку тоже? Мы купаться идем, а ты пока давай, организуй к возвращению колыбельную. Остальные все, его слушайте и прекратите греметь, пока всех не поубивала! Ябеда, и это, мне текст какой-то песенки подскажешь, я не знаю.

Наконец последняя свалявшаяся прядь упала на кровать. Прическа получилась лохматой и неровной, но хоть короткой — красоту, пожалуй, позже можно будет навести.

Служанка, сгребая состриженные волосы, жалостливо поинтересовалась:

— Может, кормилицу ей найти?

Скари вздохнула:

—Да ну, это какая-то с канатными нервами женщина должна быть. А если еще и укусит? Да и по возрасту ей вроде как уже молоко и не надо, но видно, мозги как у младенца остались.

— Может, ей коровье молоко купить?

Как раз в этот момент заглянувший в комнату Венире поинтересовался:

—А не навредит? Молоко воще-то на пищеварение так себе действует.

—Навредит?! — Скари встала, поднимая девочку на руках: — Я своими глазами видела, как она загрызла и съела падальщика!

Купание маленькая волчица приняла с неожиданным восторгом: ловила руками струи, крутилась под ними, даже начала утробно и лающе смеяться. Правда, на ногах не стояла, все время падала на четвереньки. Ее ребра выделялись так сильно, что под ними едва ли не было видно сердце.

— Почему она тощая такая? — Паучиха усердно намыливала костлявые бока девочки, пока Скари удерживала ту за плечи, — так-то она в зверином виде толстенькая была, жиробасик такой веселый, а тут...

— Понятия не имею. Может, оборотни примерную упитанность сохраняют, если человеком родился и в зверя превращаешься, а не наоборот? Андис, зараза, так невовремя мамку ухайдокала, поговорить бы с ней...

Наконец девочку вытерли и завернули в одеяло; принесенную Арчи бутылочку с соской за неимением молока наполнили расплавленным мороженным и подсунули ее вместо вожделенной груди; Ябеда, молодец, сподобился организвать простенькую, но мелодичную и тихую музыку. Поев, Булочка неожиданно быстро уснула.

* * *

Оставив служанку присматривать за девочкой, Скари поднялась на крышу. Было ясно, что в ближайшее время все равно не уснуть, так что нужно было переключиться на что-то успокаивающее. С амулетом она решила разобраться завтра, на свежую голову. Если неожиданная аллергия окажется на него — что ж, значит, и это испытание ей нужно сделать своей силой.

Здесь сейчас царствовал один ветер: мощный, старый, явно не заинтересованный в дудочках или колокольчиках; даже пес прижался сейчас ближе к земле, чтобы не стоять на его пути. Небо было затянуто низкими грозовыми тучами, только кое-где сквозь них пробивались лунные лучи.

Некоторое время Скари стояла, просто вслушиваясь и вчувствуясь; волосы развевались, и одежда хлопала, раздувалась парусом.

Она взглянула вверх, на тускло подсвеченные тучи, подняла ладони, каждой клеткой ощущая холодные струи ветра.

— Я хочу прочитать проповедь. Я хочу рассказать о войне.

Поток давил на ладони, тянул за одежду, шумел в ушах и лез в рукава. Казалось, он был слишком огромным, чтобы слышать человеческую мелочь, но невидимые нити тянулись из пальцев, вплетаясь в него — и он понемногу начинал реагировать.

Скари говорила, глядя на черные тучи и Луну, понемногу, по чуть-чуть вбирая силу потока и взамен давая ему осмысленность и цель — то, что пробуждало эти создания к настоящей жизни и то, что для них было дороже всего. Невидимые нити тянулись из пальцев, свивались с ветром, уже едва ли не тянули ее за собой — и когда за кирпичной трубой мелькнула змея, она взмахом руки невольно потащила за собой и этот поток, так что желтое извивающееся тело отлетело за несколько домов.

 

[ХРОНОЛОГИЧЕСКОЕ ПРОДОЛЖЕНИЕ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314475/chapters/45045070)


	6. Chapter 6

Эмбор, привет.

~~Представляете, у нас тут~~

Вы получите это письмо уже после беседы с Фроудом, так что, думаю, понимаете,  ~~что Булочка~~  о каком событии  ~~с Булочкой~~  идет речь.  ~~Я~~ ~~на грани истерики~~ , Забавная ситуация, мне только  ~~умственно отсталого~~ ~~слепого~~ ~~ребенка~~   ~~такого существа~~  таких проблем сейчас на шее не хватало.  ~~Раньше я позволяла ей защищать меня от желтой зм~~ ~~е~~ ~~и, но теперь еще и думай, не укусят ли ее саму, мало мне своей казни на носу.~~ Ладно, просто чтобы вы знали, в каком направлении пошла та история, раз уж мы  ~~вместе ее нашли в том доме~~  союзники.  ~~Поищите что-то относительно местных волков.~~  Буду признательна, если попытаетесь что-то еще узнать об этом и напишете, что вы думаете по этому поводу.

 ~~И~~ ~~у меня~~ ~~внезапно началась~~ ~~аллергия на кулон~~ ~~на~~ ~~нужную мне вещь. Чувство, как будто позвоночник выдернули или опору из-под ног. Я~~ ~~подумываю об~~ ~~эксперимент~~ ~~е  со~~ ~~Слезами Лотоса еще раз,~~ ~~мне нужно понять, куда бежать,~~ ~~потому что ситуация меня просто четвертует.~~

~~Нервы на таком взводе, что мне пару раз снилось, что меня тошнит — главное, просыпаюсь, и ничего.~~

Еще, думаю, вы к моменту получения письма уже будете знать, что на севере объявилась некая маньячка из Барсов, убивающая детей. Вы не слышали о такой от коллег?  ~~Я измучена своими мыслями~~  Мне слегка некогда над этим думать,  ~~так что~~ ~~в ближайшее время~~ ~~разузнайте что-то в своих кругах~~  но если чем-то подскажите, буду благодарна.

~*~

Подперев голову рукой, Скари некоторое время рассеянно обводила ручкой отдельные слова и фразы, соединяя между собой импровизированным узором.

Потом ступней погладила теплую спину лежащего у ног Гренку, потерла лоб.

Хотелось пожаловаться хоть кому-то, но жаловаться нельзя — из-за множества неведомых угроз враги могли таиться где угодно, подслушивать, ловить информацию на лету, и любое нытье было опасной демонстрацией слабости. Напрягало и другое: вежливые и как бы необязательные просьбы давалась все труднее: цель убить неведомого птенчика, ради которой ее мертвое-живое тело все еще ходило по земле, была очевидно важной для всех, дело касалось всего мира, так что расшаркивания казались ненужной фальшью. Вплетенная в тело цель кричала, что Эмбор — не оборотень, ему можно  **приказывать** , и ему хватит ума понять, что эти приказы нужно выполнять, но... но это было для нее все еще слишком, и она чувствовала себя, как метательный топор, который в полете пытается вести себя мило и вежливо и раскланиваться с прохожими.

Бросив еще один взгляд на черновик, Скари вытащила из стола флакон с остатками Слез Лотоса.

Нужно было решить, на какой вопрос их истратить — и стоить ли тратить вообще. С одной стороны, зелье могло пригодиться позднее, но с другой — если сейчас стратить, «потом» может и не быть.

В пустыне было проще, тем требующий решения вопрос был один, но теперь вопросы наседали со всех сторон, рвали на куски.

Нужно подумать о проклятии? Или о том, что может дать ключ к превращению, если проклятие уже не отменить? Или превращение невозможно по факту, и нужно упросить Князя забыть о башне? А может, это пока не так уж важно: вдруг Змея опаснее всего, вдруг из-за нее и до дома-то не получится доехать? Или нужно узнать, кем все же может быть птенчик?

Или важнее всего все-таки был кулон ветров, который ее собственное тело вдруг начало отвергать? Свои ветры слушались и без него, но внезапно развившаяся аллергии была ножом в спину.

 _Башня_ _важна — но_ _даже_ _если_ _Князь_   _и решил меня поторопить, о_ _н_ _ведь_ _не убьет меня, если будет_ _точно_ _знать, что я не готова?_ _Или как?_ _Он не дурак, он знает, что потеряет в этом случае, он не сможет вот так просто меня убить._ _А вот птенчик — это действительно важно._

_Ладно, потом._

_~*~_

Эмбор, привет.

Вы получите это письмо уже после беседы с Фроудом, так что, думаю, понимаете, о каком событии идет речь. Забавная ситуация, мне только таких проблем сейчас на шее не хватает. Ладно, просто чтобы вы знали, в каком направлении пошла та история, раз уж мы союзники. Буду признательна, если попытаетесь что-то еще узнать об этом и напишете, что вы думаете по этому поводу.

Еще, думаю, вы к моменту получения письма уже будете знать, что на севере объявилась некая маньячка из Барсов, убивающая детей. Вы не слышали о такой от коллег? Мне слегка некогда над этим думать, но если чем-то подскажите, буду благодарна.

~*~

Медленно разорвав черновик, Скари бросила его на жаровню и начала заклеивать конверт с чистовиком, когда завитки пламени свились в существо: похожий на маленького пустынного дракончика зверек покрутился, будто гоняясь за хвостом, потом на миг встал на задние лапы, повертел головой, будто принюхиваясь. Наконец он уставился на Скари.

Та откинулась назад в кресле, забрасывая ногу за ногу.

Мелкие комнатные ветры слегка занервничали, закрутились возле чужака, поднимая искры.

— Ты кто? Тебя прислала Сефир?

Она ждала ответа, переданного скорей трансформациями или ощущением, но зверек, к ее удивлению, ответил вслух. Голос у него был странный, то шелестящий, то присвыстывающий:

— А чо, вы с шерифом это так переписываетесь?

— Почему переписываемся?

— Ну так он уже писем двадцать вам вообще сжег. Здоровенных причем.

Скари промолчала. Это была мешающая и неудобная мысль, она только усиливала нагрузку, о ней нужно было забыть.

— Тебя прислала Сефир?

— Да. Госпожа Сефир передает привет и говорит, чтобы вы посмотрели, как она научилась делать — на меня, в смысле. Еще она спрашивает, когда вы уже напишите или Фродо пришлете. Она спрашивает, не обидела ли она вас чем-то, и если да, то что вам подарить, чтобы вы не сердились.

— Фроуда. Нет, я ни на что не обижаюсь.

Догадка относительно причин своей внезапно вспыхнувшей неприязни вдруг вспыхнула в душе — и вместе с ней сердце затопила отчаянная тоска по временам, когда этого чувства не было. Еще одна мысль в клубок душивших ее мыслей.

Мелкие ветры приблизились к зверьку, как будто обнюхивая его, отчего он вдруг начал искрить, стал больше — будто шерсть распушил.

— Ты красивый, — Скари попыталась как можно искреннее улыбнуться. — И вообще здорово получилось, мне до говорящих еще пилить и пилить. Скажи, что я очень скучаю и очень хочу снова ее увидеть и... И чтобы все было как раньше. Просто сейчас на меня много всякой ерунды свалилось.

— Передам. А рассказать, что шериф пишет?

— Нет.

— Почему? Там...

— Нет! — отрезала Скари. — Я ничего не хочу слышать. Если человек не хочет, чтобы другие что-то читала, значит, некрасиво об этом рассказывать. Вот нашелся же еще один ябеда, воспитывать вас и воспитывать.

Зверек хотел что-то сказать, но один из ветров будто лизнул его — отчего дракончик, свалившись на спину, вдруг тоненько захохотал, будто было щекотно.

Скари тоже невольно засмеялась, но тоска становилась все сильнее.

_Как нам бы весело было вдвоем — нам и этим нашим духам. Весело и интересно. Что ж теперь._

— Сейчас покажу тебя другу, — взяв поднос, она поднесла его к окну, чтобы пес мог посмотреть; потом она угостила зверька ароматическим маслом, отчего он стал оранжевым и искристым.

Потом гость наконец исчез.

Опустившись обратно в кресло, Скари некоторое время сидела, сжав пальцами переносицу.

_У меня аллергия на амулет. Сефир вобрала свой амулет в собственное тело, когда окончательно стала Феником, растворила его в себе. Дело в этом? Амулеты — это зло? Это — самая важная вещь на данный момент? Или у меня просто индивидуальная непереносимость, и никакие страшные тайны за этим не стоят?_

_И да, нужно сказать своим, что теперь нельзя сжигать письма с секретной информацией. И Князю об этом сказать, наверное. Вот жеж._

Распрямившись, Скари медленно распечатала конверт, дописала строчку по поводу новых обстоятельств.

Потом вновь вынула из стола флакон. Жидкость как будто немного искрилась за синим стеклом.

_Итак: проклятие, кулон, птенчик или змея?_

Скари вновь взглянула на угасающую жаровню. Возможно, проклятие не отменить, возможно, Князь все же окажется упрямым дураком и просто убьет ее — так может, просто вернуться под защиту Сефир? Казалось, она запросто защитит даже от Князя.

После короткого стука в дверь заглянула встревоженная Паучиха.

— К вам госпожа Брунем, и еще...

Брунем выглядела мрачноватой. Оттолкнув девушку и захлопнув перед ее носом дверь, она целеустремленно прошла по комнате, по пути подхватила стул и села напротив Скари.

— Привет,  _—_  Скари успокаивающе погладила шею Гренки, на всякий случай прихватила его за ошейник: он явно напрягся из-за угрюмого вида вошедшей.

— Привет,  _—_  Брунем вытащила из кармана жвачку, сунула ее в рот.  _—_  Слышь, поговорить надо.

Скари только кивнула — мол, слушаю.

_Ну, что еще?_

Брунем некоторое время молча жевала, прожигая ее взглядом, потом пробурчала:

— Слушай, мне пофиг, что у тебя с этим шерифом было, или с тем чудиком зеленым, что у вас жил, или... пофиг, короче.

— Спасибо огромное, просто камень с души упал.

— Не надо быть такой саркастичной, ваше преосвященство, а то в бой с Медведицей отправлю.

— Не надо Медведицу. Я слушаю.

— То-то же, — Брунем вынула из кармана флакон с бесцветной жидкостью, тихо выругалась, зацепившись за ткань шипом на браслете. Потом открыла флакон и сунула его под нос Скари. — Извольте, ваше святейшество, сюда плюнуть.

— Чо?

— Апперкот через плечо. Плюй давай.

— Нахера?!

Брунем закатила глаза.

— Ой блинский, ну короче, приперлась ко мне вчера после боя какая-то дура-Видящая, не твоя, другая, и с наездом таким спрашивает, чо я беременную на арену выпустила.

— Бред. Это неправда.

— Плюнь.

— Но я не...

— Плюнь.

— Но...

— Ваше преосвящество.

Когда Брунем говорила таким тоном, лучше было смириться: в такие минуты вспоминалось, что она построила бизес, построенный во многом на убийствах Кошек Кошками, и что порой ей приходилось приводить в чувство пьяных Тигров и Львов.

Чувствуя себя измученной уже до предела, Скари плюнула; в том месте, куда попала ее слюна, жидкость незамедлительно посинела, потом голубизна прожилками поползла во все стороны.

— О, все в порядке, я так и думала, ну проверить-то надо было, не обижайтесь, вашество. Оно иначе правда нехорошо было бы, — явно повеселевшая Брунем хлопнула ее по плечу, вставая, — а к Медведице готовься, будет весело.

— Но я ж больше ничего не сказала такого!

— Ну надо ж было как-то тебя морально подготовить. Да не партесь, вашество, всем будет весело.

— Мне тоже, да? Надеюсь, теперь я могу быть саркастичной?

— Сколько угодно, — великодушно разрешила Брунем. — А по поводу «посмеяться»: ну, когда-нибудь ты станешь мудрой и опытной, наверно, и тоже сможешь посмеяться, вспоминая этот случай. Наверно.

Она поставила флакон на стол, бросила: «Выльешь потом», и, посмеиваясь, направилась к выходу.

Скари поднялась ей вслед.

— Постой. Послушай.

Брунем остановилась; она вращала в руках свой шипастый брелок и выглядела очень довольной.

— Если уж говорить о сплетнях — что мне делать с теми, которые о доме? Как бы ты поступила?

Брунем выдула пузырь.

— Тю. Вариант с Князем, я так поняла, для должности не так ужасен? Ну так поцелуй его при всех.

Через секунду дверь хлопнула.

Некоторое время Скари бездумно вычерчивала узоры на листе, потом опустилась вниз. И Венире, и паучья пара разошлись по делам, зато в кухне обнаружилась Булочка-Бетти — она сидела на полу возле опрокинутого мусорного ведра и ела говяжьи кишки.

Лучезарно улыбаясь, девочка подняла на Скари окровавленное пустоглазое личико.

Та молча забрала у нее требуху и выбросила обратно в мусор, умыла саму виновницу разгрома. Сердиться сил просто не было.

_А может, самое важное сейчас — это волки? Почему они начали возвращаться в человеческий облик именно сейчас? Это тоже один из ключей к птенчику?_

Наконец Скари сварила себе кофе, уселась за стол, усадив на колени Булочку-Бетти и поставив перед ней тарелку с печеньем. Девочка взялась за выпечку с неменьшим энтузиазмом, чем до этого за кишки.

Скари со вздохом погладила ее по голове. Пожалуй, хорошо поговорить с кем-то, кого не расстроят твои слова, что бы ты не сказал, и для кого не нужно подбирать формулировки, и не нужно бояться сказать «не то».

— Эмоции — они как ниточки для марионетки, — начала Скари неожиданно для самой себя, резко и хрипло. — Я не могу понять, какой вопрос самый важный, потому что я напугана и озлоблена. Как олень в кольце волков, на которого могут напасть с любой стороны. Я могла избавиться от эмоций при Бринне и в подземельях, но я тогда я знала, что важное, а теперь не знаю. И меня тянут и рвут во все стороны. Всего слишком много, и я уже не знаю, чем заниматься сначала. А знаешь... знаешь, Бетти, наверно, это мысль.

— Мням-ням.

— Да-да, — Скари даже встала, ссадив девочку на стул, — вот что: именно это и должно стать вопросом для зелья! Не ответ на конкретный вопрос, а решение, какой из вопросов важнее всего сейчас. Пожалуй, я сама справляюсь с любой проблемой, если хотя бы буду знать, что делать, с чего мне начать.

Оставив Бетти на попечение Гренки, она заперлась в комнате, созвала ветра. Она уже не могла их видеть, но чувствовала как будто еще острее: как будто количество зрительной информации перешло в ощущение холодного или горячего потока, силы и запахов.

— Принесите мне то, что нужно для транса. Запахи тех же Слез Лотоса или нужных благовоний, или состояние Видящих. Все, что может мне помочь. Мысли, запахи, молитвы, разговоры. Пока меня не будет, Ябеда, ты за старшего. Остальные, слушайтесь Ябеду.

Поспешно раздевшись, Скари села на кровать, прислонившись к стене. Выдохнула. Вдохнула. Еще раз выдохнула и залпом выпила остаток зелья.

...Можно было представить себя в лабиринте, похожем на подземелья зеленоглазок. Нужно было выбрать, по какому коридору идти. Возле проходов были разные рисунки мелом: башни, уродливой многоголовой птицы, волка в короне, истекающего ядом кулона. Транс нужно было удерживать сосредоточением — мысленная картинка была еще нестойкой, норовила развеяться и исчезнуть.

Ветры приносили чистоту, холод и сосредоточение: ключ за ключом, звенящие ключи падали ей на ладони, звонкие ледяные ключи вливались в кровь — успей открыть ими двери, пока не растаяли, не утекли сквозь пальцы, но и двери играли в прятки, прятались, сливались с тенями, перебегали с места на место, скручивались и растворялись, притворялись солнечными пятнами, прятались в памяти, эмоциях, страхах, воспоминаниях; нужно вплетать в ключи сталь, делать их ищейкам, учить вспарывать пелену и морок.

Пускать в сердце все больше тишины, вплетать зелье и добычу ветров в свою кровь; глубже, глубже, за дверями двери, стрелами пускать ключи в двери, ощупывать стены и пол, искать цель.

***

Транс превратился в сон за мгновение: Скари как будто провалилась в ночную дождливую степь, освещенную тусклой Луной.

Несколько секунд она стояла в недоумении, пытаясь разгадаять смысл видения, потом пошла вперед, раздвигая руками высокую мокрую траву и ежась от дождя. Через несколько метров, однако, степь кончилась обрывом. В нескольких десятках метров внизу виднелись все те поблескивающие травы, а вдалеке — пятна костров.

Пока она стояла на краю, размышляя, не следует ли ей опустить вниз, сзади послышались чужие шаги — чуть слышные за шелестом дождя, но абсолютно знакомые.

— Здравствуйте, Зугри.

— Здравствуй.

Помолчали. Сегодня он выглядел почти там же, как в последние годы жизни, разве что без повязки.

— Вы не сердитесь, что я пришла?

— Нет. Это нужное время. Кофе?

— Кофе? Здесь?

— Какая разница. Это все иллюзии.

— Вы тоже?

Зугри чуть криво усмехнулся:

— Скорее нет. Видишь ли, как получилось: своей магией ты нащупала верные ответы на заданный вопрос, но также твое подсознание знает — этот ответы таковы, что сама себе ты в отдельных местах не поверишь. Нужно, чтобы кто-то другой сказал тебе эти вещи вслух, чтобы ты могла поверить. Считай, что ты своей магией создала записку с ответом, но она на иностранном языке и не можешь его прочесть: тебе нужен кто-то, кто переведет эту записку. И вот ты призвала меня и дала мне свой ответ, а я тебе должен его пересказать.

— Слушаю. Только скажите, почему дождь?

В руках у Зурги невест откуда появились две большие чашки. Одну из них он протянул Скари.

— Дождь создал я. Тебе не должно здесь нравится, чтобы ты не хотела возвращаться. Ты еще слишком слабая, чтобы шастать туда-сюда между жизнью и смертью. А теперь главное. Ты пришла узнать, что сейчас делать. Так вот — когда вернешься домой, найди человека, проклявшего тебя, и заставь его отменить это. Ни о чем больше не думай. Когда разберешься с проклятием, проблема с башней решится сама.

_Я полечу?_

Впрочем, почему-то это не хотелось спрашивать вслух: ответ мог быть разочаровывающим.

— Что ж... В этот ответ, я пожалуй, и сама поверила бы, он был одним из лидеров. Но все равно спасибо. А что мне делать по пути? — Скари передернула плечами. — Я чувствую себя странно. Раньше приходилось со внешними делами управляться, ловить кого-то, допрашивать, вынюхивать. А сейчас только и делаю, что в себе ковыряюсь. Миссис Клэнси никогда не сводила процесс расследования к непрерывным медитациям.

— К счастью, ты не миссис Клэнси. Слушай меня внимательно, девочка, слушай очень внимательно, — Зурги взял ее за плечо, заставив смотреть себе в глаза. — Ковыряние в себе — это самое важное сейчас. Ты сплела это тело, чтобы убить Птенчика, но ты не знаешь, что он такое, не знаешь, где его искать, и это дает тебе отсрочку и время на осмысления себя. А вот когда ты узнаешь, кто такой Птенчик, когда ты увидишь его, когда ты поймешь, что это за существо, стрела будет пущена с тетивы, у тебя не будет иной цели, кроме его уничтожения. И если к этому моменту ты не приведешь свою душу и магию в порядок, можно считать, что все будет кончено и для тебя, и для мира. Это будет все равно что стрелять во врага единственной стрелой, у которой расщеплено основание или сбит центр тяжести. Ты уже не сможешь достаточно успокоиться для нового переосмысления себя, поэтому сполна используй время до этой встречи.

Вода стекала по лицу и длинным белым волосам Зугри, и его синие глаза казались мерцающими.

— Не думай ни о чем другом. Приведи себя в порядок. Осмысли себя, точно определи вид своей магии. Вокруг тебя много событий, но не думай о них, будь как око бури. Вот еще что важно — ты должна отменить проклятие и прыгнуть с башни до встречи с Птенчиком, в противном случае ты не будешь сосредоточена — опять же, стрела слетит с тетивы, у тебя не будет ментальной энергии переключиться на собственные проблемы.

— Он в самом деле так ужасен?

Пока что прогнозы были в равной степени обнадеживающими и страшными; пытаясь успокоиться, Скари чуть пригубила кофе. Неплохо, хоть тут уже и был слегка разведен водой.

— Скажем так, — медленно проговорил Зурги, — его ты увидишь дважды. Не забывай сказку про прячущиеся тени и продолжай искать, даже если будет казаться, что уже нашла. Первая его форма, которую ты увидишь, формально будет ужасна, не факт, что у всех твоих спутников штаны сухими останутся. Но тебя, полагаю, она впечатлит не слишком сильно, ты к ней уже худо-бедно подготовлена. А вот когда найдешь суть Птенчика, его настоящий вид, ты сама начнешь рыдать от ужаса. Вот в этот момент, считай, что окончательно нашла.

Из-за холода и сырости уже начинался озноб.

— Что он такое?

— Не думай пока, девочка. Я знаю, что это чудовищно тяжело, но сейчас переключись. Думай о себе и своей магии. Готовься.

— А Змея?

— Это как раз тот вопрос, в котором ты сама себе не поверила бы. О ее загадке ты должна забыть до Птенчика. Не давай этой Змее убить себя, конечно, но не пытайся понять, кто это и почему он тебя преследует. Также ни в коем случае не пей зелье, которое тебе посоветовал друг и которое помогает понять, чья смерть стоит между людьми. В противном случае примерно через двадцать минут ты уже догадаешься обо всем остальном, а тебе сейчас нельзя этого понимать.

— Почему? Он же не Птенчик?

Зурги чуть вздохнул.

— Потому что когда ты поймешь правду, ты до смерти испугаешься и в то же время дико взбесишься. Нельзя. У этой проблемы гораздо больше шансов на благополучное разрешение без твоего участия. Я знаю, что искушение будет велико, но прошу тебя не пытаться понять. В историях о миссис Клэнси так не бывает, полагаю, но задачи, которые ставит перед нами жизнь, иногда могут быть и об отказе. Постарайся не убить Змею до Птенчика, иначе ты увидишь ее труп в человеческом облике, а тебе также нельзя этого делать. Если же Змея погибнет вне твоего взгляда, под угрозой убийства запрети окружающим рассказывать тебе, кто это. Рано или поздно ты узнаешь, конечно, и будут страх и бешенство, но если к тому времени история утрясется, все кончится наилучшим образом.

— Мда. Сказать, что я заинтригована — ничего не сказать, — Скари опустила глаза, мрачно рассматривая дрожащую Луну в своей чашке и пытаясь не слишком стучать зубами из-за холода. — Какой бы ни была правда, незнание кажется теперь еще страшнее.

— Я понимаю. Считай это тренировкой и вызовом силе воли. Пусть утешением будет то, что относительно скоро ты и так все узнаешь.

— Эх. Еще советы? Раз я должна настроить себя — что мне еще практиковать?

— Чистоту взгляда. Назревает много событий, аналога которым не было ни с тобой, ни с кем в этом мире. Ты должна видеть вещи максимально чистыми, а человеческий ум, увы, любит дорисовывать. Каждый из нас, по сути, внутри скорлупы, — Зугри пожал плечами. — У одних она плотнее, у других прозрачнее, но все любят дорисовывать картинки фломастерами со своей, внутренней стороны. Кому рога пририсовывают, кому нимб, кому-то мысли, как в комиксах. У некоторых вообще стена кирпичная, внешний мир весь от руки нарисован, уж как получилось. Ломай это. Чисть свою сторону. Смотри беспристрастно. Иди.

...Скари раскрыла глаза как раз в тот момент, когда мангуст, держащий Змею за шею, уже прокусил ее кожу.


End file.
